Xrated Magazines
by Harry Apprentice
Summary: They find the mystery and follow clues to the magazine stash! Can everyomne survive? Yes? No? Very sexual in the violent!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Now you may not know how full of swears and HOT AND HEAVY s-x and sexual all the cr-p fetishes is for my storys so this is the WARNING SECTION where I tell you about maybe too hot to handle becuz the sexual levels are above you're brain capacity!

If you ALL ADULT NO KIDDIES and you're not a chicksh-t wuss but instead your a badass with amazing brain capacity to handle all the porking no matter how much rapetastic homophobia blood and guts IN YOUR FACE in you're s-x scene with n-ked chicks ripped to bits and porking the pieces and you just laugh at it and fapping furiously than congradulations you are smart enough and you can go on to the story!

Otherwise your a wuss and you should cry to your mommie and ask her milk!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

Now this is outside the warning section and let me tell you boys and girls, if you listen you can soon hear the story but first I tell you a bit about it so low and behold you don't get so confused like the reviews on my other storys some of which were DISPLAYING SO MUCH STUPID that I had to delete edit them and put the edited right versions back on! It saves the shame for reviwers and then we don't hafta play the shame blame game!

Now I put the red font for red text explaining so if your smart enough and don't like extra explaining for all the puns and "backstory" which is like flashback and so on, you can skip over the red text but if your stupid with a small brain capacity than you should skip right over the red text (wink wink) becase your the kind of kinky badass this ADULTS ONLY story was written for.

The Easter Eggs contest still goes in "X-rated Magazines" the story but I put not so many easter eggs here becaze not many readers got it? Still you can collect them only by writing reviews which point them out before anyone else points out that exact same Easter egg thing you noticed!

Now it starts when the traveler chick comes (but not c-ms, ha ha) into the Gregory House and was already put in a hotel room. Now traveler chick WHO IS NOT NAMED QUORRA SO GIVE IT UP TO THE WAIT MASTER but she maybe looks like Quorra if you wish so you can imagine that way becase I'm nice and I let you imagine that if you need it for your fapping! Yeah! Permission for fapping right now so you can do it if you wish!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF<strong>** STORY: STORY STARTS HERE)**

Traveler chick was in the room and Gregory mouse says, "I'm really honry and I hope you don't find my X-rated magazines."

He had moles on his face but not the moles who look like mice but the moles whom look like little pieces of cr-p that were turded onto your face.

Traveler chick said, "I think you're name was Gregory not Henry!"

"NO!" Gregory Astonishes

Gregory says, "I did not think I said that out loud but even if I did and I wish you didn't hear from embarasment but my name is not Henry as I was saying honry instead."

Now Gregory was really trying to say a different word that spells kind of like 'honry' and "henry" but you stupids who read the red text must know that word is really "horny, which is when a man's bone sticks up like horns on a cow so honry/henry is a pun okay? There is an easter egg for the fastest reviewer!

Now traveler chick went to the pool and she saw that candle chef was already their swimming but I don't know his name so I'll name him Henry.

She waves at him just as he did a double back-flip off the high dive board of the pool and he does an extra flip in return and than he splashes a perfect swan in the deep end and comes up and ripples his muscles and says, "Hey baby I'm full of yaoi! Too much man to handle around you're bikini! All the dudes and the chicks come to my yard and I make milkshakes with the milkshake machine I have in the kitchen."

Traveler chick says to candle chef, "Does it make the milkshakes taste like that one restaurant whom has a name that's like Burger Kingdom but not quite and the real name isn't mentioned here for trademark and Easter egg purposes?"

In reply, his eyes glow red like a demon from h-ll and he said, "Never mention that again as it was a 'broken relationship' with the king and me and I never say!"

Now the television fish swam by and showed scenes of uke and seme that Candle Chef was trying not to think about but he was imagining the hot moaning with slow porking, porking, porking and than he thought about pork sandwiches of both kinds. It was steamy and very HOT AND HEAVY with lots of live swirlies and it made the n-pples er-ct on all the dudes and chicks who saw it!

For you stupids that read the red text a pork sandwich is a three some but it is also a pun especialy if the middle person in the "sandwich" is Jewishh as that's the only pork sandwich they can eat!

Now there was a mysterious white liquid on the floor next to Gregory Hotel pool and the Gregory Hotel guests were only now starting to notice and it did not smell or taste like mayonaise and it wasn't vanilla milkshake either! There was hiding behind a pillar a very shy and s-x starved pinklizard nurse and she wanted to poke, poke, poke with her syringe like a strap-on d-ld- but instead she pulls into her syringe the white liquid that everyone has examined today.

Next time on Gregory House the myterious white liquid is revealed! Origins!

The nurse pink lizard hooked it up to her medical machines and said, "This is not as it seems mayonaise! It is really white pee!"

Traveler chick says, "What is white pee as I am a very innocent chick and I don't know about medical fluids!"

Pink lizard said, "White pee is also called m-n-j-zz or c-m or s-men and it happens from a pecker when that man looks at X-rated magazines. I learned this in medical school."

Now the zombie cat who is always most helpful replied, "I am deputizing myself a detective and we will find the X-rated magazines which must belong to Gregory Mouse of Gregory House but we will follow all the clues and deduce it with proof but not the deuce because that is a p-op fetish which is bad cr-p and nobody likes sh-t so none here."

Now they all gathered around to find clues and many adventures could happen as the innocent Traveler Chick of peace and healing meets the pink lizard chick in secret or maybe other hook-ups and lots of homone therapy to make the animation full of boobies! Turn in next time for the scares like big axes and the drama and the "femslash" yaoi! There will not be any po-p "fetish" in this storry so give it up you sh-t fetish dudes and chicks but maybe if your really good the diaper fetish returns but still no poop, okay? WE DON'T POOP IN THE DIAPER becuz that is really gross!


	2. NO DIAPERS IN CHAPTER

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Now the sexual gets turned up past over nine thousand (ha, ha, ha, ku, ku, ku!) that is an Easter Egg get it my pretties! and in this chapter or maybe other chappies you better watch out and turn back down now if your the type of scaredy cat chicksh-t wuss who can't watch hentai with thousands of homophobic sexy beastrapes!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

Now this is the after warnings Author Note where I tell you about the story and just so you know I got tired and didn't put in any easter eggs or maybe that's a lie becuzse I'm a badass that way and you should examine real close all the lines and the dialogue and the metaphors to pick up secret movie reference, product placement, sexual codes like in the Da Vincdi Code where it was Japanese squiggles!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF<strong>** STORY: CHAPTER 2 CALLED "NO DIAPERS IN CHAPTER" STARTS HERE)**

Now zombie cat after he said "Gang let's all split up" like that one show with the sheep dog he comed upon the next clue which was like a tiny little diaper in it.

Zombioe cat says, "Their is the diaper! It is a clue gang!"

And than all the gang gathered around including Traveler chick whom looks like photoshop and not like computer animation video games and then Pink Lizard nurse pointed at it and told the story of her medical education!

Pink says, "My books of textbook say that is not a diaper! Notice how small and differently shaped! Notice how curvy with wings! Notice how the poop is red and not chunky like po-p but is smooth like blood! All this inform to me that there is no po-p fetish as this is called a maxi pad which is a huge bandage that chicks use for they're front places during a certain time of the month! It is sacred to the mother goddess whom all chicks worship with Wicca in the ancient prehistric caves of the fertility symbol!"

Pinklizard nurse sucked the blood into her syringe to analyze it! The syringe printed out a reading and than they put the reading into the clue box where at the end everyone would assemble the clues hanging from clothing lines in the apartment like that one time guy on Heroes which was a pun becase his name was Hiro which is Japanese for Hero!

Candle Chef which was an experienced in detective novels since he read thousands of them (but not over nine thousand!) was thinking about how to tie the clues into the mystery!

Gregory Mouse of Mouse House Hotel and his nephew said, "There is another clue over here near the stove in the kitchen where out food gets prepared daily by candle Chef who is also named Henry."

"I thought you was Henry?" Traveler chick said.

Gregory ignored the talking because he was looking at Travel Chick's boobies and if you don't look at the face the chicks always get mad but then you don't have to listen so this is best for an in-class strategy! The teacher will get mad but you don't have to listen unless you've got a dude teacher and than maybe it still workls if he has moobs which is man-boobs but maybe not if he is thin and pretty like Yaoi!

Flashback to the same point in the storry!

Gregory mouse's clue was shown as a ring of velvet skin like so soft and pleasureful and had a hole right in the middle like a donut of love! It was on the floor! It was for a medical education which the sexy pink Nurse had from her medical school.

Pinklizard nurse said, "This evidence shows of s-x happening as it is a CHICK's HIGHMEN! It has a hole in the middle as made by a pecker but it is not or-l s-x or the dude or chick that was carpet muching would have eaten it! That is what they call 'being eaten' in the sexual education textbooks! The Highmen is also a sacred talisman of all religions women goddess and it is like eating the placenta power!"

They all gathered around for the sacred teachings and pink lizard told them of the marvels of religions where all gods are one god and all goddesses are one goddess and the god is also a shemale mangina moobs and the goddess is also a d-ckgirl hermy futa and thus THEY ARE ALL ONE GOD ALL THE TIME OF ALL RELIGIONS and if this is the truth you know than you can go into any church or temple or moskue or with the order of masons and take it over as all religions belong together in one giant religion! It is done with world peace and total acceptance!

The blood of first p-riod and the blood of first HIGHMEN are sacred of the holy wine and give unconditional love blessings power! This is fertility! All are talismans of great womanly chick power vibes!

Traveler chick said, "Wholly cr-p this is really deep and full of wonderment teaching that can bring us world peace so nobuddy ever is bad again and everyone has plenty of porking becase we eliminate the concept from the brains of all dudes and chicks! No more is a concept of saying no to s-x which is porking ever allowed again as it blocks all true desires! Everyone porks everyone else constantly in the uptopia future and their are NO RESTRICTIONS do to sexual orientatation! Which is not like the orient for you stupid readers who think that orientation has to do with eyes that are oriented sideways for maximum fetish power! That is racist so don't think it! If you read this red font text you get more explaining for the stupids so no more bad reviews becuse everything explained but if you read the extra red text by accident but are smart don't worry and just skip the red text which is explaining from now on."

Now Zombie cat was smarterer so he does a flourish with the hand motions that is really realy fancy and points at the oven he says: "My detective powers conferred on me by Thor have allowed me to deductive what the next clue will be! Detective equals deductive when tect turns to duct, so just like the holy talismans of sacred porking power get gradually bigger and just as a tect (or tech) turns to duct (or duck) we will find a placenta in the oven!"

Everyone astonishes with ohs and ows and ahs like those guys with the hats in those commercials.

Travel chick astonishes: "What is the placena and is it yummy?"

Pink lizard nure says, "It is not yummy for it is powerful with religion! Their is more religion in one placenta that in all the churches, temples, moskues and stonehenge in the whole world of all time! This is medical teachings and the parents save the placenta from birth and use it to rub with ink and make placenta prints and than they eat it all! There are recipes as all mammals eat placena and if human is a mammal then the placenta teachings must not be pushed aside or the foundation of all mammals is threatened with extinction!"

Than next, next they all opened the oven at once and their was a placenta! They're was more noises of astonishment!

"Ah!"

"Oh!"

"Cr-p?"

"D-mn tasty!"

And it was covered with the sauce with the mustard and the horeradish and had the mayonaise from that one "Dixie" place or special ordered over the internet and had apples and pomegranets and pixie fruit and acai berries and three kinds of goat cheese in melted layers! All this was stuffed inside a pig's head and roasted with wakame smells!

Gregory mouse said, "We must re-enact the scene of the crime to discover the exact sequence of events which led to the magazine stash!"

Lizard nurse said, "Becaze of the powerful religion we must give the proper rites, not rights, to all the pieces of the sacred talismans which we must assemble into the mega-zord talisman!"

Zombiecat said, "This is exactly what my deductive teaching tells me through spirit visions and we must solve the mystery! Next chapter maybe or perhaps longer becuz of all sorts of things or maybe right away if you make a photoshop of Quorra in a diaper bikini if I notice and approve!"


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Now the violence gets big with realy sexual beastrapes but inflatable too! Is it beyond you're brain capacity? Is the sexual sexy s-x going with the fast porking and the mysterious warnings for if your no badass than you should cry and make bad reviews you stupid sh-t crap chicksh-t wuss baby! Broken glass bloody hands flesh carved from words too badass racist!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

* * *

><p>I tell you the non-warning or not-warning things ABOUT THE STORY after the warning section and let me tell you it will be beyond any coward wuss movie like "Sucker Punch" that only shows the Nazi zombies and not the true hentai yaoi fetish "femmslash" HOT AND HEAVY! Panties always cover the place and that is the coward's way out!<p>

Movie writers make cr-p but than fanfiction comes and writes gold because gold and crap don't mix! This is true for TV television shows too! And the anime and the comics! Writers get government brainwashing censor boards to delete most of the porking and not tell people the true teachings of how utopia everyone porks constantly in the streets! In a perfect world the m-n-j-zz will flow like mayonaise in all sandwiches never!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY: STORY STARTS HERE WITH CHAPPIE 3)<strong>

Now Gregory House nephew whom I call Artiste from his drawings said most suddenly right than with surprise potential at THE HIGHEST LEVEL he says: "Time for book club or else no buddy will go to school on time tomorrow!"

Everynoe got in the book circle for the book club to discuss the book of that week's assigned book for discussion accept for Candlechef. This is why:

Chef hates the book club! For low and behold it takes a tension away from his cooking!

"No!" said Candle Chef and it stretched on really long with alots of "oo" in it but though it was a big long word it wasn't plural so it wasn't "Noes" but if it had been "Noes" than it could have been confused with "Nose" like on your face and that would had been a pun! This pun has been removed from the storry to punish you!

Candle chef said, "Bookclub is inept!"

Pinklizard nurse says, "No it is ept," in answer!

Chef hits the mirror is rage fist! He shoves the blood off and it drips into mirror cracks and makes magic mirror crack shadows on the wall like that one "femslash" yaoi that maybe you saw! His fists have words and letters carved into them by the mirror cracks and it spells something realy badass!

Chef roared a big laugh and said, "Hear this laugh? This is the laugh of insanity."

Next Candle went into the kitchen to make revenge cooking! But nobody knew it! They were unsuspiciuous! Candlechef was so badass nobody knew how badass he was like a spy or secret agent who keeps secrets and then blows up buildings with one lighter!

Gregory Mouse was the manly leader and so he started by passing around copies of the book which I keep the title mysterious for an other easter egg and if you leave a review to the title that means you found the Easter Egg and you get one point for it but maybe earn more points later from other easter Eggs you were first to mention in reviews!

Traveler chick stands up and gives the first book report and her suit shines with lazer lines and she says, "The hero was going to a bad place but not the back place which is for poop and an-l s-x and fought the monsters and than this guy came there and taught and taught him lots of stuff."

Next Gregory Horror said, "Now the hero he has his power armor for immune to the monsters and it shows off his boobies becaze he looks like a chick but he cuts off his hair without losing his boobies! But than the bunny-girl comes which is like a cat-girl but with bunny ears and her hands are made of hair and her hands grope her bobbies at all times except when her hands squeeze to shoot out the milk from the n-pples which is acid milk and melts buildings or makes bunnygirls explode!"

While every one was talking in the club (they talked alot more than I wrote becuz) their was strange noises from behind the pillar to the side of the room! It was suspicious noises!

Much later Candle chef comes back from the kitchen and he has steaming hot meat on many plates which he balances on his shoulders and the meat is striped black and white in patches! All take the meat becuz they are stupid and don't know the vegan teachings of never eating meat accept sometimes just to get the taste and than spit it out like at those fancy wine tasting parties! Meat makes blue waffle in you're stomach becase herbivoes cannot digest meat! It rots the gut! Only bacteria can digest meat and that is why you don't po-p hamburgers and steaks if you're a meatatarian but only poop farts instead! The gass is from bacteria outgassing amino acids!

Zombie cat suspicions: "What is this meat?"

Every buddy looked suspiciously like in a detective anime or movie!

Gregory Mouse's nephew says, "I am a child of ignorance so I can be forgiven but when I see the white meat and the black meat like that striped it makes me think a certain thought about two continenents and some porking between them!"

Pinklizard said, "No! That thought is racist and it makes you evil but maybe if you promise never to think it again and we should not ask what this meat is ever again becuz it could make us think Racist thoughts!"

Their was no objections becuase everyone was afraid to think racist thoughts so they were afraid and couldn't ask and they looked at each other with eyes of suspicion and mystery and they each thought how horrible everyone else must be for thinking racuist thoughts! Racist thoughts and words make you badass but they also make you evil so it is the epic struggle between badass and evil as both spirituals struggle within the mind and the soul! Maybe evil wins but maybe baddass wins but you can't take the chance if you are white becuz the evil is powerful in whites becaze they have no tribal shaman in their morphogenetic field!

This was according to Master Chef's master plan! No questions would be asked becuz out of the mouths of babes come racist slurs which must always be both forgiven and suppressed! If you talk about it that means you support it and the evil must be stomped out with total refusals to talk!

When the last bite of striped meat disappears the chef says, "Haha you fools for you have eaten two dozens baby pandas! Never has such innocence and kawaii been destroyed in the name of cold and cruel baddass revenge!"

Crying softly echoes throughout the halls in great gouts of greiving grief and running to the walls in all directions to punch mirrors and punch the walls and scream in the great angst of pity emo! This didn't happen though as another discovery astonishes and stop them all in they're tracks!

It is an inflatable sheep of vinyl caress sexy beastrapes! It is not a character like the other video game characters and it does not look like photoshop special effects! Instead it is made of vinyl and is full of air pumped up hard and swollen and has been sprayed with sheep scent to attract! It is like a plastic duck decoy with the green neck that floats on the water so hunters can shoot the real duck! It is not alive but it is not dead like necr-philia becuze it was never alive to begin with!

They all look in it's back place and there they find a hole filled with white pee from X-rated porkings! From their pinklizard teachings they know this time it is not mayonaise! They will never spread it on sandwiches innocently!

The zombie cat says, "This time the X-rated magazines have struck while all here were distracted with book club readings of the chosen book accept Candle Chef which makes him suspicious!"

Candlechef said, "No for each one of us has gone on errands or to borrow more books or to the bathr-om during the time of much discussion! Every suspect here can be suspected and the detective too so every one think that Zombie Cat might be putting a 'red herring' in your mind for misleadings!"

"Sheep are weak!" says Gregory Mouse of Gregory House!

Pinklizard nurse says, "Sheep are weak but we are strong, for we have eaten the forbidden treat of baby panda flesh and get super powers of unpredictable vareity! I feel my power as it owns thru my veins and changes my body!"

And than she had real boobies like photoshop! She got a diaper and taped the diaper across them to catch any milk for she might make lizard milk!

Travel chick was having straight "femslash" thoughts so she winked at pink lizard Nurse with the "gay" wink to signal for porking between two straight hetereosexual girls!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Now the penutlimate chapter of next-to-lastness for you whom read the red text! Yeah becuz I'm smart like that! Well I'm telling you now dudes and chicks that every warning from all the chappies have maybe not applied ALL THE WAY to those chapters but than they apply very muchness to this chapter instead and you readers must eval. your brain capacity and make sure it is large enough to hold all of the sexy sexual s-x which is hot and heavy moaning tongues beastrapes with sexy fetish suicide!

If your not smart enough than you're brain can have nerve endings explode from seeing more violence and sexual homophobia than your smartness can handle and it gives you PTSD which is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and you stay rocking and crying and the psychaitrists talk and taqlk to you which is why you must avoid unless you're a total badass and you can fapping to anything regardless the zombie movie blood and guts and if not then your a wuss and should cry your mommy! Go away wuss! But you readers who are smart enough and maybe train your brain for years by fapping to the Silent Hill and Dead Alive and Resident Evil the tongue monster! That tongue can licking all the chicks in their places!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

I tell you this is the after-warning section (but not after world, ha!) where I tell you about the storry and this chapter have maybe a different kinds of Easter egg to lend more variety!

**(START OF STORRY: STORY STARTS HERE)**

Trasveler chick was thinking about last week's book club selection where Vin Diesel ran faster than the lava exploding planet but than she remembered that PinkLizard was for porking and they were glowing with superpowers from babvy panda meat!

Pinklizard nurse and travel chick went into the kitchen for sexy girl-play of the utensils and pinklizard nurse had her shringe along for special porking s-x fetish purposes that will be explained later but for now you can just wonder whut it is!

Pink nurse said, "I'm horny and my boobies are swelling up very huge and maybe the diaper I taped on no longer can stay for it is not enough to catch up to the hugeness of swelling!"

Traveler chick was horny so her bobbies got bigger too but she didn't understand the pun and says, "I'm hungry too but I also want s-x girl-porking though it is forbidden among us straight chicks becuz the gay agenda uses government brainwashing to force straight chicks away from their love and only homosexual lesbain chicks are allowed to pork other chicks!"

Pinklizard cried and the tears soaker her photoshop boobies of traveler chick! Candle chef wandered by and porked them both a little bit but it wasn't enough! Their sweet girl-love demands chick-on-chick porking with moaning and tongues!

Traveler chick says, "I am a rebel! I will scream like Naruto and defeat all my enemies! Societyy is evil and full of brainwashing! I call on my inner chibi and for now I am lazergirl!"

A lazer light show started up with fog and green lazers and foam raves soap bubbling and pulsing disco ball strobe lights and illegal drugs floated through the air! There were hearts and sparkles and from then on traveler chick had super powers of "laser" eyes like Superman! She complete her transformation sequence with dramatic arm flourishes!

Together, they say, "We are lazergirl and pinklizard nurse and we will fight evil wherever it appears even if we must cr-p on what societys tells us is right and wrong for we are the true justice rebels!"

The diaper fell off for the horny boobies were too large with "er-ction" wooden bones for chicks! Hungry traveler chick bowed on the floor and licked the milk out of the diaper and suck and moan until the milk is all gone!

"Good girl!" said Pink!

Traveler chick said, "Mommy I an hungry and want more s-x and milk so please punish your baby girl with spanking, crying and needles!"

Now everyone was watching this on the fish TV in the dancing hall room and fapping real hard with lots of lotion and mayonaise! But traveler chick and Pink didn't know! If they knew they would be screaming and crying from acummulting embarassment!

Pinklizard felt sorry for the internse hunger of the mature over 18 woman who bows on the floor and licks in front so she gets the fridge door open and ignores the eyes on a piece of money that stares at her about car insurance and sticks her big needle into the milk jug and suck out all the milk! Sucking, sucking, sucking, the milk bottle gets smaller and smaller and the syringe is white and full of milk!

After this! After this! Pinklizardnure goes and sticks the needle in her bladder and fills it full to bursting opf milk! and she also sticks the needle in travel chick's bladder and fills it full of milk! The full bladder feeling is like both chicks hafta pee real bad like a badass pee but instead of pee it is yummy milk!

First the Pink knocks down traveler chick and tears away her clothing. Traveler chick cries until her sexy beastrapes calm and than she says, "For I must tell you first, I have the biggest cunny in all the universes!"

Pink looks at the place and notices it is huger than imagination can bear and that it is one place only and not two!

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"One place. So huge of cooter! How does it become so sexy?"

Travel chick said, "It is from so sexy surgery for I had the back place and the front place surgeried into one giant place!"

It was so! Low and behold!

Pink lizard nurse remembers anatomy classes from medical school and said, "Does poop come out the place becase that would be a problem?"

Traveler chick had not thought of that!

Travel chick says, "Oh no! I had not thought! But now I channel my inner chibi and I can see my new superpowers will fix this!"

Traveler Chick did her arms waving around in the s-xy dance and made a power-up sequence with lots of zooming camera angles and Japanese squigglies writing around her in the air and fountains of sparkles and also chainsaws dancing in a row and spraying blood!

And than both of the chicks cr-pped on the floor but their po-ps were not poop and not dirty in any way! Their poops were soft baby bunnies of kawaii cuteness that hopped around cutely! Their was no yuck at all!

Traveler chick says, "From the power of the moon I made it so never will either of us cr-p poop ever again! We will only cr-p adorable little bunny wunny wabbits! They're will be no yuck at all!"

Pinklizard nurse's heart swells with true love for this forbidden girl-on-girl hotness and she kisses a little bunny on its wiggly little nose and it sneezed cutely like that panda sneezing baby youTube video! Their was no yucky at all and it smelled like buttercups, honey and ginger snaps! Their was to be no poop "fetish" in this storry!

Thousands of poop fetish dudes who were watching on youtube (becuze the fish tv uploaded to Youtube) got depressed and drove flaming gasoline trucks into the ocean! It was like a falcon punch accept instead of abortion it was for stopping the poop fetish pictures and drawing from being uploaded in such huge numbers when you just want to see nice t-tties that are on a bunnygirl and squirt acid and are not smeared with po-p!

Pinklizard crapped a soft clean baby bunny onto traveler Chick's chest and than becuzse it was cute they both giggled! They turned it around and kept crapping on each other and it was always cute bunnies and never actual cr-p! The bunnies wandered into the fapping room and when they got far enough away from Traveler chick they turned into po-p turds again and sat all over on the floor and furniture and people held they're noses and coughed and had stinky thoughts!

OH!" creamed Pink and she not-peed her not-pee which was milk all over Traveler Chick's tummy and lick it back off and travbeler chick does the same to PinkNurse! They get warm gooey cookies from the oven and keep dipping it from the milk and also make a "shot glass" belley button area to "not-pee" in and than drink it and also the Japanses seaweed moving in the current drinking. When they ran out of refridgerator milk Traveler chick got mayonaise and with the syringe filled her own bobbies full of mayonaise and they did a milk-drinking "69" which is like when two dudes do a "69" except its boobies and milk instead of pecker woods and m-n-j-zz! But this time it was br-ast milk and mayonaise through the miracle of the magic syringe!

"Forplay is over!" screams Traveler chick for she was HOT AND HEAVY!

Pinklizard puts out her hand and feels Traveler chick and the hot is hotter than a fever!

"Oh! Hot babe! Sexy porkings!"

Pinklizard tries to lift up travel chick BUT SHE CANNOT FOR THE HEAVY IS VERY EXTREME!

They both scream in unison, "PORKING MUST COMMENCE IN 3- TWO- ONE- ZERO!"

The porking started with intense carpet-muching and moaning tongues licking and places of such a huge double cooter and the girl-porking "69" position that is for each "eating out" the other highmen and I forgot condoms this time but maybe you can backwards-imagine it into the storry! It was very moaning and full of live swirlies and the fapping was furious! In the other room! Fast and the furious, like fap, fap, fap, lick, lick, lick, all in unison as the great crescendo like in dramatic movie previews HIGHER AND HIGHER UNTIL THE TOTAL EXPLOSION OF EVERYONE AT ONCE and boy-c-m and girl-c-m coated all the walls with dripping!

The panting falling into each others arms with cuddling techniques from the sexual masters of tantra and on the floor their were two Highmens that weren't their before! Both soft and velvety like doughnuts but than the travel chick and the pinklizard did they're duties and ate them clean off! Clean as a whistle those cooters were but still full of g-spots and Cervixs and Clitorisii!

Justice Boy who was the golden type had floated into the TV room following the trail of turds that used to be bunnies and he sang this song:

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

I am justice boy!

I am gold for gold is better!

It is naughty to leave cr-p on the floor!

I will punish those who rebel society's brainwashing!

I do not like straight chicks to pork each other!

I will eat the souls of the naughty and make them insane!

But sometimes nobody reads the story!

How do I get the readers to come?

They read the long storry so I build up the word count!

Yes, they read the long story so I build up the word count!

They see a storry so long and they must read it!

My song will repeat and go on for longness!

Now will the two chicks be persecuted for daring to challenge the gay liberal agenda or will true justice prevail as the mystery comes to a climax (get it?) and at last the X-rated magazines appear and the sexual is up to levels too brave and wonderful for any writer accept the most badass in the history!


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

This is the nastiest and horny rapetastic violent sexual the most and the biggest chapter for blood and guts and you're prob. fapping already you horny badass! Its time to tame your sexy beastrapes with lots of s-x in the storry because it goes up over the levels of any other warning but no cr-p okay becuz poop is gross! Replace all po-p with bunnies!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

* * *

><p>I tell This is the AFTER WARNING SECTION where I tell you about the storry but this time it's just all red text for you red text readers and I tell you NOTHING becaus I'm mysterious that way! Their is a big surprise coming (get it? C-c-coming?) and I can't tell you but let me say that you will wet your panties or knickers or maybe if your "commando" it goes man-j-zz all down your leg and the store employees see it so NEVER read my storrys on your EYE-phone in the Wal-Mart checkout line or Walmart will notice and get the police and its very bad!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY: STORY STARTS HERE)<strong>

Traveler chick says, "OH baby lets start the porking for we are both over 18 and totailly legal for all the porkings of s-x!"

"Mmmm yeah horny sassy booty in the place" said Pink!

First they got the lost clue highmen that zombie cat had found in the 1st chapter and they got the placenta from the oven and they got the maxi-pad and the s-men from the floor and last of all they added they're own blood of lost v-rginity which is magical beyond all women goddess religion chi Wicca Druid! When they put these together according to the qabblah charts for archangels than it grew and rose up and grew and rose up until it was turning, turning, turning into a huge giant mecha robot accept it was made of flesh instead of metals!

They 2 chicks jumped on and it and ride the back where they're was wall-to-wall boobies! It gots so big it bursts the ceiling and then the next celining until all of it stand high above the hotel and look down on puny humans and it says, "I am the robot of pure woman chick power and I go to crush the gay liberal agenda in its headquarters! But I am only powered by girl-porking so instead of a windup key like in that one anime I must have 69 going constantly with turns!"

"Will you wind?"

"Yes, we will wind," say Pinklizard and traveler chick in unison.

They get they're on the back so their 2 bodies spin constantly, turning, turning, turning and girl porking "69" all the time as they spin there in a pinwheel "69" formation! It looks like those wind chimes that don't make noise and they spin faster and faster and the robot starts walking and goes down the hill into the city and finds the underground base!

When the homosexual people who do the government brainwashing see the girl-porking they look up in their database and see they are both straight hetereosexual chicks and they scream all at once! They scream and gnash their teeth "for there will be much screaming and gnashing of teeth" and they scream out loud all together:

"We will not allow this for the straight girls cannot pork each other! Only if born gay can the lesbo porking be allowed between 2 chicks and this is against all our teaching and government brainwashing! We must police s-x from birth and crush the true desires of chicks who want girl-porking and dudes who want yaoi unless we approve at their birth! Gay is only 'born that way' and can never be bought or wished for!"

But then flesh-robot does a magic princess dance with lots of sparkles, twirls, and big hearts and explosions and the background all blurred out into nothing but motion lines and when it finishes it has digi-evolved into the mega-zord evolution! It opens it's mouth and preaches unconditional love blessings at them for forty days and forty nights and the people gather around by the thousands to fap and listen and they cover the ground with magical love juices which increase the power of the lovbe blessings!

Many of the straight people pair off, dudes with dudes and chicks with chicks and porking so fast and hard and hot and heavy with moaning and big peckers and boobies and lots of cuss words as "dirty talk" fetish for they have been converted to know that everyone should pork AS THEY'RE HEARTS WISHES TRUE DESIRES regardless of gender and sexual orientatation! The yaoi and the yuri was hot and heavy all around and at last the gay agenda conspiracy was silenced from shame! They could not resist the love of the straight homosexual porking and the kissing and cheering and their eyes were opened and they all bowed down to the great womanly power mega-zord and confess their vows that they shall NEVER do government brainwashing to stop porking ever again but let all people everywhere pork as MUCH AS THEY WISH with WHOEVER THEY WISH in the streets and display their love!

This is the storry end but remember the photoshop makers can requets more and next story is Hermione Luna girl-porking so get ready your fapping hand! It will get sore from EXTENDED FAPPING SESSIONS brought on by HOT AND HEAVY fan fiction writings story!


End file.
